


Notes in the Tip Jar Cover

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Graphics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cover Art, M/M, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for the amazing fic Notes in the Tip Jar by Lakeore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes in the Tip Jar Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toroto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toroto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Notes in the Tip Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616775) by [Toroto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toroto/pseuds/Toroto). 



> I didn't do much to this, only added the text and the "I heart you" to the coffee. Found the original picuture around the time I got my iPad and saved it, so I don't know who to credit for that. 
> 
> Notes in the Tip Jar is an adorable, awesome, amazing one shot (unless there's been a sequel since I read it. I certainly wouldn't complain.) about Sherlock working in a coffee shop because he's mute, it doesn't involve a lot of speaking, and Mycroft made him. He meets John and due to circumstances that I won't type here (wouldn't want to ruin it for you) they start talking to each other through notes. Honestly, it's awesome, go check it out.


End file.
